JP-2003-118421 A discloses a technique for detecting biological information about a user on the premise that a condition of the user is stable so that the information is reflected by a control of a navigation apparatus. JP-2003-118421 A further discloses another technique. Correlations are stored between (i) given information such as music and images or texts selected by a user from a database and (ii) biological information about the user when selecting the given information. The correlations are used for library creation in accordance with the tendency acquired from the biological information.
The apparatus of JP-2003-118421 A involves the below problems. Stabilization of the condition of the user takes a waiting time, and thus detailed information corresponding to the constantly changing condition of the user cannot be provided. For example, JP-2003-118421 A does not disclose an idea that can stabilize the user who becomes nervous or flares due to an outer factor and guide the user to a comfortable driving. Further, the apparatus of JP-2003-118421 A is so configured as to relatively recognize what condition the biological information concretely would be by storing the results of many events and correlating the biological information with the results. Therefore, mental and physical conditions of the user (for example, emotions and physical fatigue) cannot be specified directly. In addition, the relative recognition needs the accumulation of the long-running study for and storage of those results, leading to a problem where the user cannot use such function just after his or her purchase of the vehicle.
The apparatus of JP-2003-118421 A has another problem in which it is so configured as to use the acquired correlations between the biological information and the event information only for library creation, so the user needs to determine his or her mental and physical conditions by himself or herself, and to access the matched library to acquire the information by himself or herself. Therefore, in view of voluntary hospitality (information service) from the vehicle, the above apparatus is not satisfactory.